Mortal Kombat Bloodfist
by bunji the wolf
Summary: When they decide to go on their second honeymoon, Minato and Kushina travel together meeting different new places and new people as a new destiny is born in their son, Naruto X Mortal Kombat, Pairing is NarutoXKitanaXHarem , MinatoXKushina
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto series or Mortal Kombat series**

**Chapter I-Honeymoon on the Travel**

**Konohagakure aka Village Hidden in the Leaves:**

"It won't be long." said Minato Namikaze aka the Fourth Hokage. As Minato was walking the streets of Konoha by his side was his beautiful wife Kushina Uzumaki who was nine months pregnant with their child Naruto.

"Remember it ten months." Kushina told Minato.

"Right right of course I remember Kushina." Minato smiled at Kushina, as her smile was the warmest smile of all Konoha.

"Sarutobi said Naruto will be born in October not sure when though." Minato looked up at clear blue skies "Doesn't really matter the little one will be born soon I can feel it." Kushina said with a chuckle.

"That reminds me Kushina." Minato looked at Kushina as Kushina looked back at her husband.

"Our wedding anniversary was in October was it not?" Minato look at Kushina who had a cocky smile on her face "And here I though you forgot."

"I would never." Minato chuckle

"I want us to go our second honeymoon Minato." Kushina said "Just the two of us."

"Don't you mean the three of us?" Minato touched Kushina's stomach feeling life of their son growing everyday as Minato felt Naruto kicked within Kushina.

"He's kicking again." Kushina laughed.

"He doesn't want to miss out on the fun." Minato laughed "But Kushina where do you want to go on our honeymoon? You know I can't leave the desk I'm the fourth Hokage."

"Why not have Sarutobi take over for awhile?" Kushina frowned.

"He's old and a man in his age should just live the rest of his days with his family." Minato told Kushina while Kushina stare at Minato "Oh come on Minato, I'm sure Sarutobi won't mine it will only be for a week we'll be back before Naruto-kun is born."

"Are you sure about this Kushina?" Minato wasn't sure about this at all.

"Come on only for a week Minato beside you need a break from all the paper work." Kushina kissed Minato on his left cheek which made him blush.

"Alright Kushina you win."

"Yes!" Kushina said cheerfully "You hear that Naruto-kun we're going on a vacation." She laughed loudly while Minato sweatdrop _'Even while she's pregnant she still the wild girl I fell in love with.'_

**Later that Night:**

"Only for a week you say?" Sarutobi said with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah we want to go somewhere new on our second honeymoon. We'll be back right before Naruto is born we promise." Minato told Sarutobi while Sarutobi was okay being the Third Hokage once more.

"I remember when you two when on your honeymoon the first time you came back in a month." Sarutobi laughed "But alright promise me you two will come back before the child is born remember Kushina your seal is weakling."

Kushina nod her head "I know you don't have to tell me."

"Good luck you two and have a safe journey on your second honeymoon." Sarutobi smiled at the young couple, Minato and Kushina thanks Sarutobi for doing this. Minato was with Kushina so there was no worry about Kushina falling in the wrong hands. Minato was a strong brave ninja the strongest of the village by far.

And so Minato and Kushina left Konoha together the next morning, it was four in the morning when they left. The couple traveling together by sea they were on water for about a day and half. The travel was little shortening due to Kushina being…sick…numberless times on the boat.

But nonetheless the couple came at the new lands. The land of snow the couple were visiting on boat Minato and Kushina were enjoying the beautiful sight of the ice mountain and the cold winds in the air wearing warm protected coats to keep them from freezing.

The couple boat made a pit-stop near shore of a large ice mountain from its icy covered ground. Kushina stood outside of the boat staring up at the beautiful icy snowed mountain. Kushina walked up the mountain path being curious wondering what was at the top of the mountain as she saw a glowing light at the top of the mountain's top.

Minato was talking with the captain of the boat asking him will they be leaving the captain told Minato, the boat would be ready within another few minutes. Kushina was halfway away from Minato and the ship, Minato turned his head to see Kushina was gone she was halfway to the mountain alone she was about twenty feet away from the boat.

"What the hell she's doing up there she's doing to put herself and Naruto in danger." Minato sweatdrop but decided to go after his wife as Kushina turned and saw Minato running up the mountain "Hey Minato this mountain is awesome!" Kushina yelled but however her yelling causes the mountain to quake as snow rumble coming down toward Kushina and Minato and the boat.

As the avalanche came rushing down toward Kushina, Kushina couldn't do anything she knew she was goner both her and her baby were going to die. Minato yelled Kushina's name to get her attention but suddenly out of nowhere a Ninja dressed in dark blue colored outfit.

Came rushing toward Kushina once he came at her side his hands glowed light blue as he shot a bust of ice from his palms creating a giant ice barrier that cut off the rushing avalanche long enough for the ice ninja to create an ice bridge to an ice side that goes down to where Minato and the boat was.

The ice ninja carried Kushina in his arms as he rush on the ice bridge as it the avalanche destroy the ice barrier shortly and now was destroying the ice bridge but lucky for Kushina and the ice ninja they were already riding down the ice side as Kushina yelled "This is AWESOME!" the slide ends right on the front deck of the boat.

Minato got on the boat after the two slides their way down to the boat. With all three on the boat the captain took off the boat made it off just before the avalanche made contract. While on the boat Minato checked on his wife seeing if she was already and also making sure if the baby was alright as well.

"Thanks for saving my wife. She can be a bit curious of new sights." Minato thanked the ice ninja as the ice ninja bow his head to Minato and Kushina "I was in the neighborhood returning from my training. And I came to see woman curious of our mountains."

"So that bright light at the top of the mountain that was you?" Kushina asked the ice ninja as the ice ninja nod his head "I have just finished from my training but I heard a loud voice causing the avalanche." Minato looked at Kushina while sweatdrop in shame.

"Me and my big mouth." Kushina sighed in disappointment while Minato laughed but hugged Kushina closely to make her blush and make her feel warm "True but you're my big mouth wife."

"Who's having your son my blonde idiot." Kushina smirked.

The ice ninja couldn't help but smile behind his mask at the couple they would be blessed with a new life that created into this world "Who are you I would like to thanked the man who saved my wife. I am Minato Namikaze Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves." Minato introduce himself to the ice ninjas.

"I am Sub-Zero." The ice ninja introduce himself to the Fourth Hokage and his beautiful wife. As Minato looked at the ninja's outfit it was different and new looking "I take it you are from the village hidden in snow?"

"No I am not, I am Lin Kuei." Minato raise his left eyebrow he never heard of the Lin Kuei a new race of Ninjas they were and they lived in the land of snow "So you share no friendship or relationship with the ninjas of this land?"

"Unlike the Ninja of the land of snow Lin Kuei are more into the element of snow, ice and cold. We are one with our element as you saw I created an ice barrier without the need of hand-sign or jutsu. Yes we are new there is very few of us but we will keep it that until we find more members of our clan." Sub-Zero explained about the Lin Kuei to Kushina and Minato about them.

"I see is your clan village nearby?" Minato asked

Sub-Zero knew what Minato was up too "I know you are from another village. But fear not the Lin Kuei does not seek the end of other villages. We are here to set our place in the world. A new race of Ninjas for the better as you fight with your Jutsu and chakra we fight with the elements."

Minato laughed with a friendly smile "Wow you saw right through me man, I must be getting old." Minato joked while Kushina sweatdrop while shaking her head "Minato,"

Sub-Zero offer a chance for Minato and Kushina to see the Lin Kuei clan for themselves to see that the Lin Kuei was indeed a new race of ninjas ready to be makes their mark in the world.

**Lin Kuei Temple:**

Across a giant frozen lake stood a giant size temple with frozen ice dragon statue in the front. Many Lin Kuei ninjas stood at the front door they awaited for Sub-Zero to return from his daily training in the land of snow.

Minato was amazed by the Lin Kuei how there were numbers of twenty members of them Lin Kuei but then again they were anew race of ninjas trying to make their way into the world. Kushina was also amazed by the power of the Lin Kuei she really thought their power over the elements without the need of Jutsu was pretty damn cool.

Minato and Kushina have decided to keep the Lin Kuei location and the secret of their clan in the dark. Minato knew if he told the elders of Konoha they would not listen to him and try to make war or make them into allies for Leaf which wasn't a bad idea but Minato knew the elders would not see it his way.

Sub-Zero honored Minato's and Kushina's trust gladly accepted their friendship toward the Lin Kuei clan, but warned them that friendship in the Lin Kuei is something that is not taken lightly in the Lin Kuei. Having friendship would make the warrior weak and let his or hers guard down to their enemies

Minato understood the Lin Kuei ways and rules but he believed he owns Sub-Zero very much of having a friendship because he saved Kushina. He saw Sub-Zero wasn't a cold ninja although he used the element of cold and ice.

Sub-Zero wished Minato and Kushina good luck on their journey and told them a path way that should put them back on the path to the land of grass. Kushina was given a necklace that was made the coldest ice created by the Lin Kuei Grandmaster a small gift from the Lin Kuei.

As the couple left the Lin Kuei temple one of the young Lin Kuei spoke to Sub-Zero about them "Sir was it wise to leave them be?" Sub-Zero understood what was going through his young Lin Kuei's mind "Worry not I see it in Minato's eyes he is a man of his word our clan shall be kept in secret until the time is right to let the world know we exist."

"Yes I understand Grandmaster Sub-Zero."

**Elsewhere with the Married Couple:**

Minato and Kushina have been traveling down the path Sub-Zero has given them, they soon found a road of fresh grass they follow the pathway to a large cave. However once the couple had enter the cave Kushina grew worried something inside of her made her feel very uneasy "Minato I don't like this place let's leave."

Minato didn't want to worry his wife so well so Minato nod his head to wife and just when the couple was about to turned and leave the cave. Blight light shine from behind the couple "Minato what the hell is that?" Kushina asked as the blight light that suddenly appeared in the cave grew blighter and blighter so the blight light consume the couple into its light leaving behind nothing in the cave.

**Unknown Realm:**

Minato and Kushina awoke later to find themselves in a peacefully looking garden. The garden was very beautiful a field filled with flower from sunflowers to roses to even flower that did not exist in land of fire.

Minato and Kushina looked around the garden to see where were they? But suddenly a group of guards came from nowhere armed with long spears. Minato stood in front of Kushina making sure nothing was happening to her or their baby Minato draw out his favorite Kunai.

"Wait!" a voice called out from behind the guards. The guard stood aside bowing their heads as a man and woman dressed in royal robes were walking together. In the woman's arms was a newborn baby asleep in her arms.

The woman had long silver colored haired however in the middle between her silver haired was a long black line. While the man who Minato believe is the King looked friendly he had long brown colored bread, his hair was long it stopped at his back.

The King called off his men as Minato and Kushina remain calm knowing they were in safe hands as of this moment. Minato withdraw his kunai "Sorry about that, been a while since we had guest to arrival at our peacefully realm." The King said

"Realm?" Minato said with a confusion in his voice, from this the King knew right away that Minato and Kushina were new comers this was their first time entering another realm. The King and his Queen came to Minato and Kushina they greeted them and welcome them to their Realm which was called Edenia.

Kushina saw the baby newborn in the Queen's arms "Aww what a cute baby girl you have there." The Queen smiled at Kushina for noticing their child a lovely daughter who was born a few weeks ago "Thank you and it would seem you are having one on the way I would say very close indeed." The Queen said while Kushina blushed of embarrassment she rubbed the back of her head "Yeah you got me there."

"I am Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage leader of the village hidden in the leaves and this is lovely my wife Kushina Uzumaki." Minato introduce themselves to the King and Queen of Edenia while the rulers of Edenia also introduce themselves as well to the married couple "I am King Jerrod and this is my beloved wife Queen Sindel." The couple bows their heads to one another respecting each other.

"So what bring you here to my realm Minato?" Jerrod asked the Fourth Hokage.

Minato at first laugh friendly "Well me and my wife are on our second honeymoon we plan to go on our honeymoon before we our son is born. We were traveling I guess got sucked into your realm by mistake. I didn't think we would find a hidden portal to another realm. I am surprise that another world exist in our earth."

"The realms have existed for a very long time. Longer then I or anyone else realms were created by the Elder Gods being that created our worlds." Jerrod explained to the Ninja couple about the realms and who are the Elder Gods.

"And here I thought one big guy made us all. Well he could had helped I mean being a God is a tough work especially when creating all life." Jerrod agree with Minato as their wives laughed together. Jerrod liked the couple they seem to be a peaceful living pair especially with newborn on the way.

"Come we shall talk inside the palace."

**Edenia Palace:**

Jerrod and Minato talked about their lives how they met the beautiful women who became their wives. And also share their history about their lives what they went through and the state that were in now. Jerrod told the ninja couple about the evil Emperor by the name of Shao Kahn had try and try again to attack and take over Edenia but he had failed every time.

Minato spoke to Jerrod and Sindel about his and Kushina's ninja life, he expose the secret of Kushina's clan. Kushina was okay with it as she explains more to the Edenia couple then Minato did. Explaining to them about Kushina was a living seal using her very soul to imprison a powerful demon that kept inside her.

During her youth days there were times Kushina used the Kyuubi power to protect the ones she loved and also there were moment she gave into the rage and malice of its power. Kushina wasn't proud of those moments but she lived with it "Filled the vessel with love the only way to defeat the Kyuubi." those were the words Kushina said to the Edenia couple and that thing very kept Kushina control over the Kyuubi she has been using its power for good rather than selfish ideas or evil deeds.

King Jerrod asked Minato and Kushina would they liked to stay in Edenia they were such good people pure hearted. Edenia was such a place a place where peace was always welcome and making allies were always a number one on the list.

However Minato really did liked the offer but this was not their home world not their realm. And also Minato and Kushina promise to returned before Naruto was born "I hate to refuse your kind offer but I promise an old friend me and Kushina would return before our first born is well…born."

Jerrod understand the couple "I see I understand I can't keep a good man from his promises." Minato smiled at the King as he looked back at Kushina his wife "But I promise me and Kushina will return shortly after the little guy is born your realm is unbelievable."

But suddenly Kushina got down on her knees while holding her stomach in pain as she moaned in pain "Kushina what's wrong?" Minato quickly went to his wife side making sure she was alright, Kushina sweatdrop as her face turned blue "The baby."

Minato's face also turned blue "What now? But it can't be it has been a week? It's the second of October!"

"Actually today is the ninth of October." One of the Edenia Guards said.

Kushina laughed while in pain "Well that boat trip did take a day and half, and visiting the Lin Kuei we did spend another half day walking from there. I guess the portal we got sucked in took us a few days forward."

"A hidden portal a portal not to be trusted a Portal that has been aided by the Wise-men or the ruler of the realm those portals can send you possible to the future of few days or years without the safe passage." Jerrod explained to the couple about the uses and backfires of the portal traveling through the realms.

"Enough chat you two Kushina is about to have her baby." Sindel told Minato and Jerrod as the two husbands helped their wives and carried Kushina off to the medic room of the Edenia Palace.

**Medic Room:**

It's been over eight hours since Kushina had got into labor and well Kushina wasn't enjoying this very much "AHHHHHH! GET HIM OUT OF ME?" Kushina screamed while in labor Kushina was crushing Minato's right hand her strength had insanely double "She's crushing my hand!"

"I told you not to hold her hand." One of the Medics said to Minato as everyone was sweat dropping. But lucky for Minato the Minato that was holding Kushina's left hand was Minato's shadow clone. While the real Minato was holding his hands on Kushina's stomach making sure her seal wasn't breaking and that the Kyuubi would not get out.

Sindel was the one helping Kushina deliver the baby "Come on Kushina push, push with all your might!" Kushina screaming in pain doing what she was told going through this was indeed a major pain "I see a head!" Sindel yelled.

"You hear that Kushina a head! Come on honey give it one more push come on honey you can do I know you can!" Kushina smiled at her husband and give it her all with one final scream Kushina gave birth to Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

The room was filled with the sound of infant cry Sindel was now carrying in her arms Kushina's and Minato's son their son their baby born they created was now born into this world as a new life. Sindel handed Naruto over to his mother as Kushina held her son for the very first time.

"Hey there little guy I'm your mommy." Kushina said to her newborn son. Minato was glad to see his son being born into this world although he planned for Naruto to be born in Earthrealm this was a perfect place for Naruto to be born as well.

Minato went back to fixing Kushina's seal on her stomach now that her child was born. It will take some time for her to regain her strength and for the seal to be completely healed and regain it true strength hold on the Kyuubi.

"Kushina I want you to stay here in Edenia with Naruto, you're in a weak state and you're in no shape to be moving. I'll go back to Konoha and tell everyone the news and tell them what has happen, don't worry I won't tell anyone where Edenia is. But knowing old man Sarutobi wants to see how you and Naruto are doing." Kushina smiled at Minato but frown at first but soon her frown became a warm smile.

"I understand Minato, but first don't you want to hold your baby born before you go?" Minato smiled that was something he was planning to do, Minato took Naruto into his arms holding his baby boy his son "He has my hair." Naruto slowly open his eyes for the first time the first thing he saw was his father and his father's big smile "But he has your eyes Kushina."

Jerrod and Sindel smiled upon the newly couple and were glad to help them bring life into this world of theirs. King Jerrod turned to his wife as Queen Sindel gave a nod to her King "Minato I will make sure you will return to your realm safely, I will also give you an amulet that will give you safe passage through the portals."

"Thank Jerrod I wish I could return the favor maybe one day I will." Jerrod smirked at the Fourth Hokage as he patted his right hand on Minato's left shoulder "Don't worry I believe I have something in mind. But right now all that matters to telling your friend that all is well."

Sindel place an Edenia necklace with the symbol of Edenia around Minato's neck that very necklace was the amulet that will give Minato safe passage through the realms. Minato left the Edenia palace as he was companied by King Jerrod and his royal guards to the portal gateway of Edenia.

Minato wave goodbye for now and step through the portal gateway one he step through the portal. Minato found himself in the Hidden Forest of Konoha "Twenty mile walk from here is home. Kushina, Naruto be safe while I'm away." Minato chuckle "Sarutobi is not going to believe this."

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Time-Childhood with Princess Kitana **

**Hey everyone Bunji the wolf here to bring another Naruto X Mortal Kombat fic, Yes I know I have about three of them already. But meh this one I felt is different a nice tough and needed, this one is different how you say?**

**Well for starters Naruto has both his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, also Naruto was born in Edenia rather Earthrealm. Also yes this is ten thousand of years before Mortal Kombat, which means Naruto will be over Ten Thousand year old when the main Mortal Kombat arc begins.**

**Also THE Sub-Zero that saved Kushina and met the couple was NOT Elder Sub-Zero who later on became Noob Saibot or Young Sub-Zero that was A Sub-Zero as it turns out that the Lin Kuei past down their ranks and titles down to the next generation as the most commen Lin Kuei name/title that has been used were Sub-Zero, Ice, Bizzard, Snow and Winter Frost.**

**Their rivals the Shinryu the clan that Scorpion was born from were born hundreds of years later on.**

**Races outside of Earthrealm such as Edenia, Outworld, Realm of Chaos, Realm of Order they can lived over thousands of years. As Edenia age very very, VERY slowly as such Kitana looks and have the body of her twenty year old self because of her bloodline from her family of Edenia.**

**While the Uzumaki I believe can lived past the hundred life line list since they are masterly over the sealing ability and teach many about the sealing ability and from there Jutsu and many forbidden Jutsu born from them.**

**Uzumaki can used the sealing on themselves to shape their chakra of their looks body age they want to stay as such stay twenty age forever or let the body age but still stay alive give somewhat immortality as such Uzumaki clan has high stamina and able to survive even in the deepest damage as Kushina was still alive after having the Kyuubi ripped from her soul and still alive after being stabbed by a large claw nail of the Kyuubi.**

**And of course the Uzumaki clan was wipe out because many feared their strength and power "The Immortals" many called them.**

**So if it is true Naruto can survive being stabbed, impale again and again I would say from three to five time of being impale before really dying from the stabbing. But then again Naruto survived being stabbed before by Sasuke's Chidori to the heart twice, Kyuubi revived Naruto when Sasuke did broke his neck but it wasn't truly fatal enough to end Naruto's life.**

**Being stab by Kabuto was counted as the only time Naruto was close to death other than that Naruto survive every fatal encounter he came across. It said so in the Naruto data book/infor. I'm not trying to have Naruto look or act godly or anything I'm just saying from the information I know and found.**

**Well then enough of that now to the pairing of the story.**

**The main pairing of the story well it's a bit of a tie**

**Between Jade and Kitana were at neck at neck at the votes both tie at 14 votes.**

**Mileena is a must in anyway she's Kitana clone/sister in a way she IS Kitana just mutated and gone nearly batshit. **

**So of right now the pairing of the story is…**

**Possible adding Nitara in same with Tanya and Sheeva as well, knowing so far Kitana and Jade are best friend but when it comes to love it can rip a good friendship apart if the guy who they are in love ACTULLY KNOWS THEY EXIST!**

**Unlike a certain Uchiha who has hair style is that of a duck's butt…-evil chuckle-**

**But I know Jade and Kitana are best friend a true sisterhood friendship, when Jade heard that Kitana was Onega aka the Dragon King's puppet like the rest of them, she was force to make allies with Ermac who she thought was still Shao Kahn puppet at the time to free Kitana and the others and saved the realms, but Ermac he wasn't truly evil from the start thanks to the blind swordsmen Kenshi who also a badass and one of my favorite MK fighters.**

**But Ermac helped free everyone hell he FOUND Liu Kang Soul where nobody else could. I give Ermac big points for that he helped find Liu's soul.**

**But anyway don't want to get off the main subject he-he-he**

**I don't believe Jade and Kitana would fight one another to the death just to get Naruto into their bedroom. Beside Naruto has more than one way to solve that problem –evil grin-but for Mileena maybe she and Kitana will fight over since their twins…well kind of but that's not importation right now.**

**Frost would fight over Naruto since she will be one of his newly brides.**

**Well that's really all I have to say as of right now everyone I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I really liked this idea I believe it's rare and is an original crossover idea.**

**That's all for now everyone later!**

**PS-If you still my skills or Grammar or whatever people are crying about is still cold and OMG my eyes it make my eyes bleeds! SHUT UP! I didn't ask you to read my fic and didn't ask you to add it to your favorite either or don't tell me I am ruining a good fic it's my fic MINE FIC MY STORY MY IDEA NOT YOURS! I made this NOT YOU!**

**But for those who are NOT flamers or NOT simply being jackass for the sake of being a jackass! But believe my touch can need a little help I am still looking for a beta to help me out. If you want to be my beta to HELP feel free to Ask my current beta is busy and can't help me lately so I am looking for a new one for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto series or Mortal Kombat series**

**Chapter II-Childhood with Princess Kitana**

It has been about a month since Naruto was born in the realm of Edenia, Kushina had grown a very strong liking to the realm of Edenia. While Minato was away he didn't quite returned to Edenia after returning back to Konoha.

Minato Namikaze returned to Konoha with a few friends of his along with him.

**Edenia's Gateway:**

Minato stood there at the gateway as he was the first to enter through the gateway, behind Minato was his student Kakashi Hatake, but also behind Kakashi was Sarutobi the former Third Hokage. They were the only three ninjas from village of leaves that came through the portal but suddenly a fourth person came out it was a young boy who was eight year old with long jet black colored haired.

The Edenian stood there at the gateway seeing it was Minato Namikaze "King Jerrod has been waiting for your return for some time Minato Namikaze." The Edenian Guards told Minato of the news. Minato understood as he looked back at his young student and the old former Hokage and the young boy.

**Edenian Palace: The Garden**

King Jerrod heard of the news of Minato's returned and that he had brought some guests with him as well. Jerrod told the Guard to tell them to have Minato and his friends meet him in Palace's Garden.

After few minutes Minato and company arrival at the Garden once again Minato's eyes were still amaze by the beautiful Garden of the Edenian Palace. Queen Sindel and many of her servants were helping her plant new flowers in the garden in Garden it was forever spring its beauty will never fade it would be remain warm and peacefully.

"Ah so glad to see you again Minato it has been a month last since we saw each other." Jerrod shook Minato's right hand, Minato smiled it was good to see King Jerrod again still Minato was amazed by Edenia "How is Kushina and Naruto? Where are they?"

"Your wife and son are fine they are the waterfall beyond the garden but if I were you I would leave your friends behind." Jerrod laugh friendly while Minato wasn't sure what was going on but he went with it "Sarutobi, Kakashi, Itachi would you mind stay here don't worry King Jerrod is a nice guy and his wife Sindel is a wonderful person."

**Edenia Waterfalls:**

Beyond the waterfalls of the Edenian Palace Garden was the waterfall that had the purest taste of water so rich and filled with life. Minato saw the waterfall he follow the path downward to the waterfall from down below Minato saw Kushina there in the middle of the waterfall sitting down on a flat rock with her legs cross one another with the waterfall waters pouring down upon her head.

Minato blushed from seeing his wife it's been a month since he seen her but that wasn't the reason he was blushing, the reason why she was blushing was the fact Kushina was butt naked. Kushina had her eyes closed but open them when Minato said her name "Kushina,"

Kushina smiled "Hi Minato." She grin at her husband "Where is Naruto?" Kushina pointed to her right to see her month old son lying down on soft cover "He's been sleeping like a log I tell ya. Where the hell were you, you been gone for a whole month?"

Minato sweatdrop "Sorry about that Kushina, after I told Sarutobi what happen and he ask me again and again where you were. I had no choice but to give in and tell him. Trust me he's a lot worried about you and Naruto more."

"It's not him Sarutobi knows I can handle it own my own. I believe it was those old farts who bugged the old man to death. I am after all the Kyuubi host." Kushina had a pissed glare on her face while Minato sighed "Kushina you're my wife and the mother of our son none of that host bullshit matters right now. Right now I'm glad I was able to see my wife and my son again."

Minato went over to Naruto picking him up "Sarutobi, Kakashi and Itachi are here."

"I know about the old man, but little Kakashi and cute little Itachi I am surprise." Kushina smiled it been awhile since she seen her Godson Itachi in awhile and also been awhile since she saw Kakashi hoping he isn't not wearing that mask hiding his real face away.

"But first thing first Kushina," Minato held a towel for Kushina "Clothed…now." Kushina puff her cheeks while Minato smile at his wife "The only person to see you naked is me."

"Naruto saw me naked." Kushina tease and joked "He's your son and he's a baby he has his reason and I have mines." Minato kissed Kushina on her forehead "Come on let's go."

**Edenian Garden:**

Naruto was put in a crib so he could have the rest of his nap but Naruto wasn't alone in the crib beside Naruto was month and half old Princess Kitana who was fast asleep. As both infants were sleep in the crib while the adults were in the Palace throne room to have their peacefully chat with one another.

King Jerrod wanted one request from Minato he remembered the favor that Minato wanted to give in return. Minato smiled at this he wondered what would the King wanted in the favor? So Minato ask King Jerrod what the favor was it an easy one or a hard favor to fulfill?

"So what is this favor Jerrod, a helping hand in your army or a powerful item that is out of your reach?" Minato said he believed Jerrod was like any other King like in Earthrealm searching or needing. But King Jerrod laughed which surprise the Leaf Ninjas by this suddenly laughed.

"What I want is out of my reach is indeed but with your help it is much closer."

"What do you mean?"

"The item that is out of my reach is sleeping in my daughter's crib." His words ring a bell to Minato's and Kushina's ears as Kushina grew big smile on her face while it took Minato another second to find out what he mean by that.

"AH you want my son to marriage your daughter. Sure I'm fine with setting my son's future wedding. But what is your reason for choosing my son?" Minato asked the King. It was Queen Sindel that spoke this time "We believed your son will be a perfect husband for our beloved daughter Kitana. Kushina told us that she believes she's the last Uzumaki now that your son is born we wish to help restore your clan. It is the less we can do to help our new friends although Edenia age very slowly."

"How slow are we talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"We are both over thousand years ago." Everyone from Earthrealm jaws dropped to the floor after hearing this everyone couldn't believe it all were silence until Kushina yelled "IT'S THE WATERFALL ISNT IT?"

Sindel chuckle with a big friendly smile "No I am afraid not we are Edenian our realm and our race has its own way of affecting us. We age slow living over thousands of years and so have our children. Kitana will grow old yes but she will not truly by her age."

"Well that's gonna be difficult I mean if she can lived over thousand years I don't believe Naruto will-" but Minato pause when Kushina elbow Minato in the stomach "Kushina that hurt."

Kushina let out a laugh "Don't worry Minato Naruto can live up to those years. No sweat no sweat at all he is an Uzumaki after all. I know a way have you forgotten why the Uzumaki is nearly wipe out?" Sarutobi and Minato caught on while Itachi and Kakashi were left in the dark about the reason.

Kushina let out a soft sighed "Kakashi, Itachi open your ears and listen up. There something you guys should about the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan was wipe out during the great ninja war many years back way before I was born. Uzumaki clan were masters of making sealing, and knew many unknown Jutsu some forbidden and some were never heard of ever again. Our stamina is high and strong we could survive the hardest blows. We use our abilities and wisdom of the seals some can stop the age of our body. Keeping us forever young or keep our body in their current state or let us grow old but never near our end." Kushina to everyone within the throne room of the reason why the Uzumaki were nearly wipe out from existence.

"There are still some Uzumaki that remain alive where I am not sure, it's hard to find us Uzumaki now these days. But I know we Uzumaki are well known for our red haired. But Naruto well he got his father hair and my eyes." Kushina laughed "But don't worry Naruto will live up he'll grow old with Kitana be it thousand or ten thousand of years it's in our Uzumaki blood but I made my choice I'll grow old and die with my husband Minato."

Minato grin he was glad to hear that from Kushina "Well we can count on Naruto making sure our bloodline exist in the future. I'm sure he'll treat Kitana right as the Princess she is."

"Then it is agreed then Naruto Uzumaki will marry our daughter Princess Kitana of Edenia." King Jerrod said as Minato and Kushina agreed to this sealing their bonds to their new friends King Jerrod and Queen Sindel of Edenia as this bone was sealed with a hand shake between Minato Namikaze and King Jerrod.

"Now then Sindel shall we see have our children awaken from their slumber?" Kushina had a big smile on her face as the red haired Uzumaki and the Queen of Edenia left the throne room to check on their children.

"Hey Kakashi I can count on ya being Naruto's teacher huh?" Minato grin at his young teenage student while Kakashi sweatdrop at the thought but soon laughed at the idea "Long as I'm not babysitting Minato-sensei."

"Ah don't worry they won't be that much of a trouble."

**Four Months Later: Earthrealm Konoha's Gates**

Minato Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha were walking together do Minato's household while walking the two had a friendly talk with one another "Ah well Itachi I don't mind you being Naruto's babysitter but Kakashi is going to be Naruto's babysitter and beside don't you have a little brother?" Minato smiled at the young Uchiha while Itachi looked down at the ground.

"Yeah I do but I want to babysit Naruto-kun as well he's my God-brother after all Kushina-sama is my Godmother." Itachi look up giving Minato a big smile as Minato patted Itachi on his head "Well maybe having you as Naruto's babysit isn't a bad idea?"

Minato stop in front of Itachi with Itachi looking at his back "If anything happens to us, I want you to be there for Naruto-kun understands?" Itachi knew the fourth Hokage was serious Itachi nod his head "Yes Minato-san." Minato turned his head looking back at the young Uchiha "Well then let's go see Naruto and Kushina."

**Seven years later: The Realm of Edenia **

Young Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting there on the grassy ground with his legs crossover one another with a big smile; beside Naruto who also was sitting down on the soft grassy ground was his dear to be bride Princess Kitana wearing her royal dark blue colored Edenia robe. To Kitana's left was a young Edenian girl by the name of Jade like Kitana she wore an Edenian robe but green colored it was.

In front of the young three was fifteen year old Itachi Uchiha "I can't believe Kakashi decided to give me the mission to babysit you two." The young Uchiha stared at Naruto and Kitana, but he turns his sight to Jade "You forgot about Jade-chan, Itachi-san." Naruto said.

Itachi smiled "I hadn't forgotten Naruto-kun. Now then what to do to pass the time?" this was Itachi's first time babysitting other children beside his little brother Sasuke "Itachi-san, is it okay for you to take us to earthrealm I'm really hungry." Itachi couldn't help but smiled at the young Uzumaki Naruto usually thinks with his stomach and not his brain from time to time.

"What ya say Jade-chan, Kitana-chan?" Naruto smiled at the two young Edenian girls, the two looked at one another before giving Naruto their answer "We can't stay away from Edenia too long." Kitana spoke as it was true, Itachi's job was to babysit the three but keep them in Edenia. Minato and Kushina were away with Jerrod and Sindel in earthrealm showing the Edenian King and Queen the life of Konoha of Earthrealm.

"We'll just have to be careful won't we now?" the three young children nod their heads to the Uchiha as Itachi was look upon as the big brother to the three children. He was friendly, nice and made sure those who are family to him are not harm by the hair on their head.

**Earthrealm:**

The four travel through Edenia's portal but however the area the four arrivals wasn't Konoha, it was earthrealm but somewhere else. Itachi didn't have the Edenian Amulet but he still had safe passage through the portals.

"Itachi-san where are we?" Naruto asked.

Itachi look back at the children giving them a warm smile "Don't worry everything is fine. We just made a wrong turn that is all. Now stay close to me." The four travel together closely to Itachi, Itachi knew where they were he knew the location very much.

'_We're in the hidden forest of Mist. Got to be careful or we're done for.'_ Itachi's thoughts were, Jade and Kitana stay closely to Naruto, while Naruto was close to Itachi. But suddenly there was the sound of a twitch snapped that got Itachi's attention, Itachi was ready for anything to would come their way.

Naruto saw something hiding behind the bushes "Hey Itachi-san." Naruto tried to get Itachi's attention but Itachi didn't hear him. Naruto tripped and fell down on his face getting up afterwards rubbed his nose "Ouch that hurt."

Jade and Kitana couldn't help but giggle at the Naruto for being careless, but hearing them laugh at him didn't bother him he only grin suddenly Jade's green eyes in shock "Where did Itachi go?" Naruto and Kitana looked around and saw that Itachi was indeed gone.

"Don't worry we'll find him. We have to stay close to one another that what Itachi-san said." Jade and Kitana agree with Naruto as the three children stay close to one another, Naruto felt Kitana grab Naruto's right hand and Jade stay close to him.

'_Now where did Itachi-san go?'_ Naruto thought to himself, but the three children found themselves out of the forest and found themselves walking toward a large wooden bridge that goes right to the village hidden in the mist.

On the wooden bridge there was a person about twice of the three children's age, the person's gender was unknown to them they couldn't tell. But the person was lonely, with long black colored hair with brown colored eyes wearing a dirty gray colored shirt and pants but had no shoes.

The three children walked to the person "Hi there," their voice got the person's attention, when the person looked at them they believe the person was a young girl. Her skin was smooth looking and pale white as the snow.

"Who are you?" the young girl asked Naruto, Kitana and Jade.

"My name is Haku." The young girl spoke her name to them, she seem to be very friendly but lonely. Naruto smiled at Haku and held out his right hand wanted to shake her hand "Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's friendly grin made Haku feel welcome and warm.

"Nice to meet you Naruto and who are these two are they your friends?"

"Princess Kitana." Kitana introduce herself to Haku, Jade as well introduce herself to Haku "I am Jade." Haku wondered where they came from judging by their clothed they were not from here, they seem to be from royal type of lands.

But suddenly a voice spoke from behind the children as Naruto stood in front of Kitana and Jade "Well, well look what we got here a group of kids but you're not any normal day of running brats." The voice belongs to a tall male who skin was gray colored, his eyes were dark brown. His mouth were covered in bandages to hide his identity, wearing a green Jounin vest behind strap to his back was a very deadly looking sword.

"Relax brat I won't hurt you." The man stared at the young Uzumaki "As long as you do as I said you won't get hurt I would back down if I were you kid." Naruto didn't want anyone to get hurt, but he wanted to protect Kitana and Jade from this man and since Itachi wasn't around he would have to be the bigger man here.

Naruto came the Mist Ninja even though he didn't have any weapons on him, the boy just charge at the Mist Ninja known as Zabuza one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Zabuza smirked underneath his bandages mask seeing how foolish the boy.

Before Naruto even got a chance to make a hit, Zabuza kicked Naruto in the face "Back down boy." Naruto got caught by Jade and Kitana, bleeding from his nose Naruto wanted to go again "Do that again and you won't just get another kick to the face."

"I won't let you hurt my friends. My dad is the Hokage and I have Hokage in my blood." Hearing that the boy was the son of the Hokage of Leaf Village Zabuza could only sighed "You're a real idiot you know that kid? Do you have any idea what people out here would do if they found you were the son of the leaf village?"

"Run off scared like cowards." Naruto said.

Zabuza laughed "Wrong kid, they would kidnap you you'll never see your friends or family ever again. Don't idea even for a second your little friends won't be kidnap just like you. But today is your lucky day kid I'm no longer a Mist ninja."

"You think you'll get away with that! You threaten me and my friends and now you say today is my lucky day!" Zabuza enjoy seeing Naruto get upset he was truly a kid "You hadn't taste first blood kid. There are so many like me that would get a single chance to make some money off and your friends. But that's not me as I said I'm no longer a mist ninja."

"You jerk." Naruto's anger was getting the best of him.

"Naruto please don't do it, come on let go and find Itachi-san." Kitana said to her husband to be and her friend, she didn't really enjoy seeing him get hurt "Kitana is right, you can't win there are some battles you can't win remember what Kakashi-san told us."

"Run along now kid before you get into worst trouble." The swordsmen told him, Naruto listen to his friends. Naruto and Kitana, Jade ran past Zabuza back into the forest of mist, while Zabuza turned his attention to Haku who's eyes were empty they told him 'reason' reason was the words going through Zabuza's mind.

"If I were you I would go after your friends." He told Haku, Haku ran pass the mist swordsmen. Zabuza notice a group of mist ninjas were sneaking pass him "Damn."

**Forest of Mist:**

Haku joined up with the group of three "That guy was a real jerk." Naruto said.

"Don't let it eat you up Naruto." Jade pat her right hand on Naruto's left shoulder, Naruto cool down "Sorry about that Kitana, Jade. I wasn't really thinking."

Kitana gave Naruto a quick peak kiss on his right cheek "All is in past now we have to find Itachi-san or we'll won't be the only ones in trouble." Naruto agree with Kitana. But their little break was ruin by group of five Mist Ninjas all were armed and ready to capture the young children.

Naruto was the first to be taken out as one of the Mist Ninjas threw a sleeping gas bomb right at Naruto's face the boy went down in seconds. Kitana and Jade wanted to make sure Naruto was alright but they were also hit with sleeping gas.

All alone now Haku was covered by the Mist Ninja she would be next to fall, Haku felt her heart race she was freaky out "Don't come any closer." Her words fell on deaf ears they draw closer to her. Haku closed her eyes her body gave off chakra pure blue colored chakra as Haku scouts out.

The chakra that surrounds her suddenly bust reaching out the five Mist Ninjas in a shock wave of chakra froze the five Mist Ninja in their tracks, while Naruto, Kitana and Jade were unharm by Haku's chakra attack.

"Naruto where are you!" Haku heard a voice called out to them, it was Itachi Uchiha. Haku went over to her friends to check on them, the three children woke slowly to see Haku's face looking down at them "What hit us?" Haku smiled down upon her friends glad to see that they were safe.

Zabuza arrival shortly to see everyone was fine but when he saw Itachi Uchiha "I take it you're supposed to be the little brat's babysitter?" Itachi kept his attention on Zabuza "Worry not I shall not take the children."

Itachi let his guard on as the three children came to Itachi's side "Come we must leave."

"Itachi-san can Haku join us?" Kitana asked the Uchiha as Jade and Naruto agree with Kitana, Itachi looked at Zabuza "You are a rogue ninja mist, do you wish to find a new meaning in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely the Mist village sent their assassins after you and you would sure be capture and killed. But I know a place where you be hidden from the world as if you died." Itachi explain to Zabuza while the swordsmen listen to the young Uchiha.

"What is this place?"

"Another realm a place no one of the ninja world knows of. You can start a new life; guardian or you can stay here and died as the traitor of the Mist village. A place called Edenia I know of you Zabuza demon of the Mist. Edenia would keep fresh new guardians for their realm." Naruto listen to the two talked and wanted to know what Zabuza's answer would be.

"Fine I'll join this…Edenia but only in return I want something in return."

"If its money Lord Minato and King Jerrod shall give you the amount you wish for, however if its pride well…I can't help you with pride." Itachi chuckle afterwards, Zabuza smirked under his mask "Very well then come let's go see this Edenia?"

**Next Time-From Ice To Fire**

**There you have it for chapter II, I know the ending of the chapter seem a bit weak, but hey ending is an ending.**

**Anyway I really don't have much to say this time everyone, but this. **


End file.
